


Chapstick

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky





	Chapstick

Kureshima Takatora’s vision blurred a little while he read another case file of an infected civilian, he sighed and put the file down, closing his eyes and rubbing his right temple to relieve some tension. He had little sleep and nutrients these past few days, but everything was just starting and the Helium world was getting more restless.

“Takatora,” the few seconds of peace was disturbed by Sengoku Ryoma’s voice when the said professor had entered his office unannounced and mostly unwelcomed.

“What is it?” Takatora murmurs while he opens his eyes and faces the professor, too tired to argue or to spit insults, just wanting to hear whatever that needed to be heard.

“I finished that lock seed I was proposing, you said you would test it out for me,” Ryoma casually sits down across from the older man in one of the dark leather arm chairs, expensive arm chairs of course.

“Good, I’ll go down tomorrow,” Takatora doesn’t find it in him to care right now; he just wants the scientist to leave.

“Hmmp, usually you’d be down there in a minute. I came all the way up here to see you personally Takatora, are you alright?” The professor asks while quirking his brow.

“I’m fine, is that all you needed to say? I need to finish my work,” the older man states, his mood turning sour as he stares down the scientist.

The professor is quiet while he stares back, not in the least intimidated by Kureshima Takatora. He was never weary about the older man, didn’t try to tiptoe around him and accommodate to him like his subordinates. He was too brilliant to be treated like second class, if anything the older man should be treating him like a king.

They stare till Ryoma blinks and he chuckles, “you can’t lie to me Takatora, I can read you like a book,” Ryoma gets up and circles around the desk towards the older man. “You’re tired aren’t you?” The professor asks but he’s not really teasing, he just wants to know. Ryoma stands in front of Takatora and leans against the desk.

Takatora glares up at him and even if the professor is sincere, his tone of voice sounds more teasing and his mood is dark. “I said I was fine, and I said I would go down tomorrow. You can go now Ryoma,” the older man says with a threatening tone.

Of course it never works on Ryoma; nothing ever works on him. “No need to get touchy Takatora, I’m just asking, maybe I’m concerned,” Ryoma puts his hands up in front of him to defend himself. Takatora sarcastically raises his brow; his arsenal is packed and ready to fire. “You never just ask Ryoma, now leave, we’re finished here.”

“You’re so mean Takatora, I just came all the way up here, to see you. And you look tired and stressed and maybe I want to help, as your friend,” Ryoma whines and clasps his hands together.

That last false statement makes Takatora huff, “we are not friends Ryoma.”

“We are, I don’t make drivers and special lock seeds for people that aren’t my friends Takatora, you got the first models,” Ryoma is honest when he says that and Takatora feels a pang in his stomach from the impact. He looks at the professor in confusion.

“That doesn’t even make sense, get out of my office,” Takatora doesn’t know if he’s embarrassed of the feeling he got but he quickly gets ups and drags Ryoma to the door, well he tries to.

“Hey that’s not nice-“ Ryoma starts but his legs get caught and he falls back into the carpet, Takatora falling with him.

There are grunts and puffs on the floor, Takatora is on top of Ryoma and he’s on the verge of transforming to scare the professor. Ryoma is grumbling that the older man is heavy but doesn’t struggle to get up or to move. Takatora then decides to move, using his arms to push off, but just when he moves his head to look at the professor, Ryoma does the same thing and their lips touch.

Their lips are touching, and they’re staring into each other’s eyes and the world stops. Takatora’s eyes widen when he realizes just what happened and he jumps back and scrambles up, covering his mouth.

Ryoma sits up and his face is blank, it’s unnerving. “Do you use chapstick? Your lips are really soft.”

Takatora huffs and removes his hand, too angry to think about anything else, he then yells, “Get out of my office!”


End file.
